Wishes from the Trickster King
by Lara D
Summary: Instead of sending letters to Santa, Puck sends his wishes to the Fairies; filled with the hopes and beliefs of what's happened and what's to come. WARNING: Excessive fluff and sappiness. Rated T for Mild Cursing and Character Death. Merry Christmas! PxS Cover credit goes to the wonderful Lizalot! :)


**A/N. Warning: EXCESSIVE SAPPINESS AND FLUFF. TURN BACK NOW IF TOO MUCH TO HANDLE. **This story is filled with much, much fluff. Also has character death (well, one person dies) and character 'existence' (a new character being born). To make up for the somewhat sad ending, another one-shot will be posted either today or next Sunday.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, nor their characters. I don't even own Hesus and Maree. I own Holly, Christopher, the nurse, and any other OCs I forget or fail to mention.**

**Wishes from the Trickster King**

There are many events in life that happen to us. You may not know it, but these small events can be life changing things. For example, you say hello to the new kid and they say hi back. You've just started a budding friendship. Let's say a young girl drops her books. The boy picks them up for her. He has just started their love story. Let's say you believe you really detest this person, but give them a present anyways. You could restart a friendship. These little things can change lives. These are all happy events.

But there can also be sad, unfair events. Let's say someone wants to prove to their mother they can go to a party and not drink alcohol. That person's proud of what they've done. But then, as they are going home, a drunken teen from the party crashes into them, and kills them. Drinking killed a life. Let's say you pick up a dollar from the floor and keep it. A man that owed thirty grand was only able to give 29,999 dollars for their debt and was sent to jail because he had reached the due date and had not paid the exact amount of money. A little boy is greeted by a black car. The man inside looks nice enough, so the kid goes inside. Next day, the little boy is missing. No one likes the bad events of life. Life is full of misery, but it also has joy.

This is a story with both. This story deals with death and life, joy and sadness, and just about everything that has to do with Puck and Sabrina.

**~*~*~PEACE~*~*~**

Sabrina smirked at Puck. "What are you doing?"

He looked up, gesturing to the piece of paper in front of him. "What does it look like? I'm writing a letter, dogface."

The blonde girl frowned at the nickname. "I know you're writing a letter. I thought you didn't believe in Santa."

"I don't."

"Then why are you writing a letter?"

Puck swiveled in his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest. "During Christmas time, we write to the Fairies, Hesus and Maree. We write them a letter for what we want for Christmas, like Santa. But we get cooler presents."

"It's all presents with you, isn't it?" Sabrina groaned, slapping a hand to her hand. "Don't you ever wish for something besides presents like peace on Earth, or happiness?"

Puck scoffed. "Those things can't come true. I don't believe there can be peace on Earth with all this war and violence in the world. No place is peaceful."

Sabrina poked his chest hard and glared at him. "What are you talking about? Puck, haven't you noticed our usual fights have disappeared?"

"That's because we're best friends now," he said, removing her long finger from his chest. "I'm not allowed to be really mean to you anymore."

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, we're best friends. But didn't you notice? This whole house has been peaceful. Have you heard a bark from Elvis, a complain from Daphne, a shout from my dad, or a perverted joke from my uncle these past few weeks?" Puck thought about it. Now that she mentioned it, he hadn't heard 'riding the bed' in awhile from Uncle Jake.

Puck shrugged. "I guess."

Sabrina smiled triumphantly. "See! Peace is an element that exists. And happiness-we can have happiness."

"In this world?" Puck said skeptically.

"In this world," Sabrina confirmed. "Not all bad people are bad all the time. There's a time where they show weakness and have to be happy once in awhile. Like Mirror. We're still really mad for what he's done, but we forgave him and Mirror's walking a human now. He's happy."

Puck pursed his lips. "I guess so." The fairy turned back to his letter. "Well then, excuse _moi_while I finish this letter."

Sabrina leaned over. "What are you asking for anyways?" She reached for the paper, but Puck quickly snatched it from the desk and hugged it to his chest. She rose an eyebrow at him, but he ducked his head.

"I'm not allowed to show you until it comes true."

Sabrina looked reluctant to give up, but she sighed. "Okay, fine. But if it never comes true, and I'm on my deathbed, you're going to tell me." She poked his chest again, and Puck grinned. Puck scribbled some more on the paper, and crumbled it into a paper ball. Puck grabbed a bottle of soda from the desk and went out of the room. He and Sabrina walked into an open space in the forest where they would send the letter. The chilly winter air nipped at their faces, and Puck snorted as Sabrina was slapped in the face by her scarf.

"How are you going to send it? Going to let it fly in the wind or put it in an invisible mailbox?" Sabrina joked after her embarrassment had disappeared.

Puck looked at her weirdly. "No. I told you, it's not for Santa. At all." He then took a long swing of his drink, and felt his eyes started to water. He flipped backwards and kicked the crumbled paper in the air, and as it fell towards the ground, he released a ball of fire from his mouth. The paper turned to ashes. Puck smirked at the gaping Sabrina. "Best part."

They watched as the wind swept the ashes away, and created a series of dots and and dashes in the air. Sabrina blinked. "What's that?"

"Morse code," he said. "The wind does that when the message is received. It's weird, but my parents told me that's what's supposed to happen." Puck started walking back towards the house. Sabrina wondered. Did Puck know that Sabrina used to communicate with Daphne in Morse code at their foster homes? She wondered if he knew because she could've sworn the message said, "All I Want Is Sabrina Happy." or something like that. Maybe that's why he was embarrassed? She ran towards Puck, and they walked side by side. A peaceful atmosphere surrounding them.

**~*~*~LOVE~*~*~**

Puck watched as the ashes blew again. It had been four or so years since Sabrina had first seen his ritual of sending the Fairies, Hesus and Maree, a letter of his wish. Sabrina was just walking out when the wind made the ashes disappear completely. "Oh, you made another one? Can I know what this one said?"

Puck smirked, and shook his head. "Not yet. And the other wish hasn't come true either."

Sabrina grumbled, her trade-mark scowl plastered on her face. For those two years, Sabrina had been acting, well, grim. Why? Puck hardly had an idea. They had finally gotten together, and Puck was sure she would be happy, but Sabrina never seemed to be truly happy.

On Christmas Day when presents were opened, Puck told Sabrina to follow him to his bedroom. The whole place was a winter wonderland. Puck grabbed Sabrina by the waist and brought her up to the tallest pine tree. Puck got rid of most of the pinecones so Sabina could sit. They sat there, looking at the flurries of snow.

"Why did you bring me up here?" she asked.

Puck replied, "To give you your present. Duh."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly, and her cheeks, already having red dusting them from the cold, turned even redder from embarrassment. She muttered, "I-idiot Puck. You're stupid."

Puck laughed and leaned against one of the branches. "You were never really good at conveying your feelings, were you?"

"You aren't either," she retorted. "It took you two years to actually realize that you liked me and had the guts to say 'I love you'!"

"It took you two years and four months."

"Shut up."

Puck snickered at her reply, and gazed up at the snowflakes.

Sabrina leaned and put her head on his shoulder. "Did I ever tell you I could read Morse code?"

The fairy looked surprised. "No? I had no idea you knew."

His girlfriend wasn't looking at him. "That first time, the time you showed me your fairy-letter ritual thingy, did that message say, 'Keep Sabrina Happy'?"

Puck coughed and ducked his head like he had done two years ago. "...Yeah," he confessed. "But I wasn't supposed to tell you because it didn't come true."

"What are you talking about? I'm happy!" she said, looking at him weirdly.

"Are you truly happy?" he asked.

She hesitated. "Well, yes!"

Puck shook his head. "No you're not. You paused."

"Well how will you know if I'm happy?" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Silence cut their conversation, then Sabrina muttered, "Was that kiss it? If that was the present, we should go back down now." She made a gesture of going down the tree, but noticed they were too high for her to climb down. Then she noticed Puck's thoughtful look. "Puck? What's wrong?"

"I have a question," he simply said.

"Don't you always?" she sighed. "Let's hear it then!"

"But I don't want to say it."

"Puck, don't be difficult. Tell me what it is. I'm your bestfriend and girlfriend; I can help you, and I will no matter what."

Puck shook his head and grabbed her hand. She blinked. "Wha?"

"•- •• •-•• ••- - •- •-• -•-," he tapped on her hand.

"W-i-l, will...u, you...m-a-r-y..." Sabrina breathed in sharply as he took out a small box.

Sabrina punched him several times.

"Don't scare me like this!" she scolded as he laughed. "You should've told me you were proposing!"

Puck gave her a dashing grin. "That would've ruined it, wouldn't it?" He pulled her waist close to his. "So? What's the verdict?"

Sabrina closed her eyes. "I hate you so much, you jerk!" After a moment, she nodded. "Okay. Whatever. I'll marry you." Even though her expression looked mad, her eyes glowed with happiness.

Puck grinned broadly before kissing her again. When they pulled apart, he sang, "Every kiss begins with Kay!" Sabrina smacked his arm.

He finished, "You can punch me all you want, but I'm glad to know that you're really happy."

Puck smiled and looked up. The Fairies had also granted his wish for this year. 'Make Us Happy.'

**~*~*~HOPE~*~*~**

'Dear Fairies, I don't want much for Christmas. I don't care about the presents. I just want Sabrina to get better. Please, you're my last hope.'

There was no sign that the Fairies had received the message.

Daphne walked down the stairs and looked at the solemn, lost-in-thought Puck. "You wanna help hang up the stockings?"

"Why should I? Santa's not going to make me happy with toys," he muttered. Daphne looked hurt, and Puck sighed. "Sorry, Daph. I...I'm just in shock and I'm miserable."

Daphne gave her brother-in-law a kiss on the cheek. "I know Puck. We all are. But Sabrina's the strongest person we know. She'll survive..." Even Daphne couldn't be that sure. She walked towards the door and called back to him. "We're leaving for the hospital in five, so hurry up. But if you want to stay, you can. Just know that Sabrina's going to miss you."

Puck made no acknowledgement that he heard, but touched the archway to the hallway and sighed, looking up at the mistletoe. He didn't even get his kiss. 'I'm going to wait, Sabrina.'

**  
><em>Puck's pregnant wife walked under the mistletoe and Uncle Jake laughed evilly. "Haha. You have to kiss the next person who walks under!"<em>

Sabrina scolded her uncle for his childishness. "Gosh, you're so annoying."

Uncle Jake whistled. "Elvis, Elvis! Come here, boy!" The Great Dane was trotting from Daphne's room, towards the mistletoe.

Sabrina groaned. "No, Elvis! Stay there! I don't want a slobbery kiss!" He, of course, did not listen to her and was nearing the mistletoe.

Granny Relda, who somehow managed to stay alive as her granddaughters grew up into young ladies, then came out of the kitchen. Basil, now eleven years old, popped his head out too, but didn't say anything. "Lieblings! Christmas dinner's ready!"

And just like that, Daphne, who had been inside her room, beat the big dog to the hallway arch, running for the kitchen. "DINNER!" She had almost run over Basil in her process to get to the kitchen.

Uncle Jake pouted as a confused Elvis looked between Sabrina and the uncle. "You and Elvis were supposed to kiss."

_Sabrina smacked his arm. "Shut up. And I'm fine with giving a sisterly kiss." She hugged Daphne and kissed her forehead. _

_Her sister had a big grin on her face. "So, how's the baby coming along?"_

Sabrina touched her stomach, and her face glowed. "She's -I'm pretty sure it's a girl- healthy, says the doctor. Thanks for asking."

_Basil glanced at his sister's stomach and asked himself, "How do babies get in people's stomach? I guess my sister ate her kid or something..."_

"You're welcome!" Daphne said, grinning. Then she struck a pose, "How do I look?" The sixteen year old flitted around the room, twirling and spinning in her red dress. "Mom says I can wear this to the Christmas party later."

Sabrina smiled. "You look beautiful, Daphne."

"But you're much more beautiful," a voice whispered in her ear.

The blonde smacked her husband and shook her head. "Not with this baby bump."

Daphne eyed Sabrina's dress. "Actually, I agree with Puck. Even though you have a round stomach, your maternal, blue dress compliments your eyes, and still makes you look curvy! Oooh, eye shadow would make you look much more Pucktastic!"

Sabrina cracked a grin. "You're such a girly girl."

_"That I am!" she chirped. "Now, Uncle Jake. Elvis. Let's leave the turtledoves alone for dinner!" She dragged both males into the kitchen._

Sabrina looked at her husband's grinning face wearily. "Puck, what are you planning-" He shoved her playfully, but he must've used too much force because Sabrina was close to hitting the ground. "Ah!"

Sabrina wrapped her arms around her stomach to try and protect the baby, but also felt a pair of arms encircle around her waist. Puck smirked down at her. "Did you think I'd drop my beautiful wife?"

She pushed him backwards. "What was that for?"

"I needed you to go under the arch. Duh," he said, pointing up. "When you're under the mistletoe, you have to kiss, right?"

Sabrina sputtered. "I..."

Puck shook the hair out of his eyes. "Well, even if we weren't under the mistletoe, I'd kiss you." He hugged her tightly. He pursed out his lips. "Now, when I do this, you put your lips on mine, okay?"

_Sabrina snorted. "Where'd you get that from?"_

_"I made it up," he said proudly. "You know I love you, right?"  
><em>  
><em>His wife patted his cheek affectionately, strong emotions coming from the small gesture. "Of course. I love you, too."<em>

"Merry Christmas, Dogface."

"Same here, Stinkpot."

They inched closer to each other. Sabrina was always a bit nervous when they kissed, but she was really happy to have found someone to kiss her and keep her safe.

Before their lips contacted, Sabrina froze. "I..."

Puck looked worried. "What's wrong?"

The girl looked at him with a painful, but happy expression. "I think...I think my water broke." She almost collapsed in Puck's arms.

_His eyes widened. "Shit." Sabrina scolded him with her eyes at his curse, but Puck didn't care at the moment. "Jake! Henry! Veronica! Relda! The baby's coming!" Puck was so sure Sabrina's pregnancy would've been a normal one, but her tortured expression said otherwise._

An ambulance came and Sabrina was pulled into it on a stretcher. Puck tried to run inside, but one of the paramedics stopped him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Goodfellow, but only are her parents allowed to ride with her."

Henry and Veronica gave their son-in-law sympathetic looks. "Are you sure?" Veronica asked the paramedic woman named Julie.

Julie nodded solemnly. "Yes. Doctor's orders."

Puck thrashed as the paramedics held him back. "No! Sabrina!"

Laying down on the stretched, Sabrina waved at him weakly. "It'll be fine," she said through gritted teeth. "We'll see each other again at the hospital. Love you." She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "I'll give you your kiss there."

"How do you know you'll have time?" he cried, looking close to screaming.

Sabrina stared at him. "You know me. I never forget nor break my promises."

Puck clenched his hands as the ambulance drove away. Uncle Jake laid a hand on his shoulder, while Daphne was sobbing into Granny Relda's dress. Basil wrapped his arms around Elvis who had no idea what was happening, and Mr. Canis looked expressionless.

Puck pushed his head against the archway. He heard the rev of the old jalopy's engine, and it driving off. He pushed his head against the archway harder as he realized he might've been the cause of Sabrina's water breaking. He had pushed her and had almost made her fall. He might've triggered some reaction too early. 'If I wasn't so selfish for one kiss,' Puck thought dryly. Truth was, Puck loved Sabrina very much. He loved kissing her and her warm lips. He loved hugging her and making her laugh. He loved making her mad or flustered, but he hated making her cry. He hated making her sad.

Puck wanted her happy. He wanted to change for her. Maybe become less addicted to her kisses...

_'I'll give you your kiss there,' she said on the stretcher. '... I never forget nor break my promises.'  
><em>  
>Who was he kidding? Puck couldn't change. He would always be the same teasing, perverted, selfish fairy that married Sabrina Grimm. That Sabrina Grimm picked as her husband. She could've picked another human being and lived a normal life like she wished, or married someone like stupid Peter Pan who had an 'attractive' British accent... Puck's fists clenched again.<p>

He was selfish. But he didn't want to change himself. Sabrina married him because he was himself. He was selfish. And he was going to get that kiss whatever happened. He ran towards the door and opened his wings, extending to the sky.

**~*~*~DEATH~*~*~**

When he got to the hospital, Puck was panting. He had ran through every hall, trying to find the right door. Finally, when he saw all the Grimms outside a room, and Daphne exiting the room crying, he knew he had found the room, but Puck also knew something bad had happened.

His face was ashen as he neared the younger Grimm. "Is she...?"

Daphne shook her head vigorously. "No. But the doctors say Sabrina has to make a choice."

Puck looked horror stricken. "What choice?"

Daphne looked as if she was going to cry again, so she buried her face into her mother's shoulder. Veronica sighed and answered her son-in-law.

"To let the baby go and live, or die and have the baby come out." Veronica sniffled as Henry rubbed her shoulder. "We just said our goodbyes."

Basil sniffled in Henry's arms. "Sabrina..." he said weakly.

Puck's eyes widened at this revelation, and then they turned angry. "What? No way am I letting her die!"

"It's too late," Relda said, her eyes rimmed with red. "They're operating on her as we speak."

"Then I'm going inside after," Puck said firmly.

Uncle Jake shook his head. "How do you know she'll still be alive?"

Puck stared at the door. "She promised. Sabrina never breaks her promises."

'Dear Santa, I've never believed in you. Not at all. But please, if you can save Sabrina, do it. Save both of them. I want both of my babies back. That's all I want.'

He tried to wait patiently with the rest of the Grimms for Sabrina's delivery, but that was impossible. That was impossible when he could hear Sabrina's screams, and her heavy panting. It tortured him to hear her hurt and in pain. He tried so hard for so many years to keep her happy and smiling. Puck could only hope and pray that Sabrina would somehow come out healthy with their child and they would all grow up happy.

Puck should've known he was asking too much. The doctor, Deran Ged, and the girl from the ambulance, Julie, came out and announced that Sabrina was going to die in a few minutes and anyone that hadn't spoken to her could go in for a few minutes, but the baby was getting hard to pull out. Uncle Jake glanced at Puck in surprise as his prediction of Sabrina not being dead was correct.

"Puck should go," Daphne announced. "We all got to speak to her. It's his turn." The others murmured in agreement. Before he went in, Henry put a hand on his shoulder.

Puck looked at him confused. Henry sighed and said, "Make her last moments the best." Puck nodded.

"I will."

The first thing Puck noticed when he entered the room were the blinding lights. They were shining so brightly everywhere. It would've been much more beautiful if they were Christmas lights twinkling. It would've been a much happier Christmas if Sabrina didn't have to die...

Puck's throat tightened when he saw his wife on the bed. Her hair was sprawled around her, and a few doctors and nurses were surrounding her. Her chest heaved up and down as they tried to get the baby out. Puck winced as he saw the blood and Sabrina's pained expression. She forced a smile. "P-Puck..."

One of the doctors saw him and said, "You're not supposed to be here-"

"Dr. Ged said I could. And even though he's a lunatic, he has some common sense to let me in," Puck said, his voice rising.

The other doctor blinked, and turned back to Sabrina. "Ms. Grimm, the baby's almost out. Just keep pushing," she coaxed, trying to calm her down.

Sabrina shook her head and spoke as well as she could, "No...let me speak with my husband...for a moment. As soon...as the baby's out...I die...right? So it's only...fair that I talk...to him in private...now." She grit her teeth together. "Please leave for now..."

The doctors looked at her wearily, then at the heart monitor next to her. "Two minutes. After that, you're going to have to push." One looked at Puck. "You can stay with her until she passes. I know what it feels like to lose a loved one so you might as well cherish your last moments with each other." The door then closed.

Puck practically ran towards and hugged Sabrina tightly. "Why...you don't deserve to die..."

Sabrina tentatively touched his cheek like she did just a matter of hours ago. The emotions flowing were flooding much more than they were earlier. She took a deep, shaky breath, and this time didn't pause too much. "I want to have this baby, Puck. I've lived my life...to the fullest. I've fought a giant, an 'emotional' eater, a mutant beast, spider, and frog... a Jabberwocky and its lunatic owner, a power-hungered fairy, a wizard from Macy's...evil people from the past, dragons, the Big Bad Wolf, a war... an army, a friend who betrayed me, and much more. If that's not life to the fullest, then... I don't know what that is. I'm going to get old soon anyways. This baby will live...longer and happier. I want them to be happy."

"But I want you to be happy," Puck whispered, clutching at the hand at his cheek. He was so close to tearing up now. Puck rubbed his cheek against Sabrina's hand. "I don't want you to die..."

Sabrina caressed his cheek. "I am happy. Not happy I'll be leaving, but I'm happy to be your wife... to have a wonderful family, and a kid. And no one wants to die." Her breaths were shaky, and the heart monitor was slowing down just a fraction. Not enough that Sabrina was getting even closer to death, but slowing because she was calm.

Puck ducked his head, shaking it. "I hate being emotional. It ruins my image." Sabrina laughed, and Puck smiled at the sound. He sighed. "I'm going to miss your smiles and laughs."

"I'm going to actually miss your teasing."

"I'm going to miss your stubbornness."

"Your stupidness."

"Your strong will," he said, just to throw her off.

She blushed. "Your idioticy!"

They smiled at each other until Puck said, "You promised."

"Hmm?"

"A kiss. Under the doorway you said I could have one and I want one from you before you...go," he whispered. Sabrina smiled sadly.

"Of course," she said, then closed her eyes. "Before that...I want to say...I, I'm scared. I don't really want to die." Puck almost cried then and there as he heard her soft whimper.

"I'm so sorry. I can't even do anything about that," he said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "I know. Turn me immortal!"

"What? Are you stupid? That's the worst thing I could do!"

"But then you, our baby, and I would live forever-"

"No. What about your other family members? And if we're alive while they're not, then our lives would be lonely. Somehow, I'm going to turn mortal and the baby and I will die, and we'll be in heaven. We'll all be happy."

Sabrina sighed. "I see. Well, what can we do? Let's just spend this last moment the best we can..."

It felt like a second because the next thing they knew, the doctors were back. "We need to get the baby out. Now," said one of the male doctors.

Puck looked at his wife worriedly. "You have enough energy?"

Sabrina smiled weakly. "Just enough."

While Sabrina pushed, Puck was there to hold her hand tightly. He was there to calm her down when she felt too pained. Being around him calmed her more, and she felt herself welcoming death. Puck cried silently. He could see her slipping away. And they hadn't kissed yet. He wanted to feel for the last time, her warm, soft lips.

Then Sabrina squeezed his hand. "Puck?"

"Yeah?" he said sounding stuffy from his tears.

"Name our child..." she tapped his hand with dots and dashes. "Okay?"

Puck nodded. "I understand." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She smiled, but you could see her pained expression. Her sweat was glistening, and she looked pale. "I...love you...too..."

And then the monitor beat rocketed. Puck's eyes widened when he realized it was happening. She was dying. He shook his head. "No!"

Sabrina's tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but know that... I'm happy. And that whatever you wished this Christmas for is...going to come true...one way or another."

"I need to kiss you one last time," Puck whispered fiercely as he saw her eyelids about to flutter close.

"Then kiss me, idiot," were her last words before Puck did so. Her lips were warm and full of life. Puck hugged her tightly and kissed deeply. All their emotions poured out. They share their sorrows, their joys, their sadness, their happiness. They remembered both of their favorite times. They recalled their first kiss, Puck's proposal, their wedding, their first time, and their families.

Sabrina slowly slipped away. Her warm lips became slightly cold, and the hand that was holding Puck fell limply. Puck cried as the monitor gave a low beep, and then it stopped completely.

"Sabrina Grimm: died December 24, 2018; 9:46 PM at age 21," the doctor announced solemnly. The doctors bowed out of respect. All was silent. The only thing you could hear was Puck crying.

**~*~*~LIFE~*~*~**

'Dear fairies, I didn't want a lot for Christmas. There was only one thing I wanted. I wanted my baby in my arms. I just wanted to see my wife standing at the door smiling at me and saying, "What took you so long, stinkpot?" I want both of them with me, smiling...'

He could feel Hesus and Maree's arms around him in the spirit, mourning with him the death of his wife. He was still lying on Sabrina's body while the doctors tried to comfort him.

Puck thought he was hearing Daphne laughing. He heard little kids laughing in his mind. But in reality, it was a baby's voice crying. He looked up and saw one of the nurse's holding a bundle in her arms.

"It's a girl," the nurse said breathless. Puck blinked as Sabrina's prediction was right. "Do you...do you have a name? I mean, I'd ask for you and your wife to decide but..." she gestured to Sabrina. "Oh, I'm sorry, that must've sounded mean-"

"No, no. It's okay," he forced a smile. "We decided on a name before she passed."

"Oh?" she said. "Well, could you tell me so I can write it on this cutie's blanket?"

"Holly," Puck said. The nurse wrote on the blanket is curvy letters, then smiled at the fairy. "Well, sir, would you like to hold your baby?"

Puck's mouth dried. "Of course." She carefully placed the baby in Puck's arms, and the first words to come to his mind was: 'Were all babies this ugly? I'm so sure this is an alien...' Holly was small in his arms, her eyes closed. She was probably going to have blue eyes though, because the tips of her ears were elfin like, and it looked like she had a smirk on her face. So there were two PPT (Puck Physical Traits) and one SPT (Sabrina Physical Traits). But what surprised him was when her eyes opened. Usually, babies open their eyes weeks later, but she just did. 'Must be a fairy thing.' Oddly enough, it made her look more...human. Puck thought she would look much more alien. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw her blue eyes, and mentally patted himself on the back for being right. 'Correct Predictions Tally for Puck: 1, Correct Predictions Tally for Sabrina: 2.'...He then realized Sabrina would _only_get two...

Puck looked at Sabrina's lifeless body and gave a shaky breath. He looked at the bundle of life in his arms, and put her in Sabrina's limp arms.

"'Brina? Well, you probably can't hear me, but I'm letting your body hold your child. I mean, you've never, and you really never will until we get to heaven, so, I thought this would be okay." He made sure Holly wouldn't fall. "Doesn't it feel like...like some weight has been lifted off your chest after you've accomplished something this big? It feels amazing to me..." Puck swallowed. "I know this is weird talking to a dead person, but...I'll never stop loving you. God, this is so cheesy and out of character, but I already miss you. Is this what Jake felt when Briar died? It really hurts. I never thought I'd actually find a girl to settle down and be happy with. Is this what love really is? Well, it's been an interesting ride."

Puck leaned down and kissed her lips one more time, and was surprised to find some warmth still there. Maybe she was listening? "Well, I love you Sabrina. We'll visit Scrooge to talk to you, maybe? In the future, though. When Holly's ready. That'll be exciting for her..." Puck closed his eyes. "Holly will never meet her wonderful mom. I hope we'll be able to talk to you through Scrooge when we're older. Goodbye, Sabrina. We'll see each other again, and Holly will finally see what kind of amazing girl I married." Mentally, Puck punched himself for being so cheesy. Sabrina was probably laughing at him at the moment.

Right after he talked, the door burst open and the Grimms were there. Daphne saw her lifeless sister on the bed. She screamed, "Sabrina!" Puck pulled Holly towards his chest before Daphne could squish her, and Daphne screamed again, starting to cry. Basil kneeled next to the bed and hugged Sabrina's body, crying. Everyone else did too, but the person who cried the most seemed to be Holly. Maybe she knew she would never get to meet Sabrina Grimm. She had already gotten that smart.

As a life ended, a new one started. This new life couldn't exactly replace Sabrina, but everyone would love and cherish the new. Everyone would remember Sabrina as a sacrificer. She sacrificed her life to start a new one. Everafters all over would admire her. They would remember her life as a hectic, wild, joyful one.

**~*~*~BELIEVE~*~*~**

'Dear Sabrina, Merry Christmas again. Another year without you, but Holly's happy. Having Holly is the best Christmas present, next to having you, that is. For once, I have all I want for Christmas. See you at Scrooge's.'

Puck sat in bed, looking grim. He didn't know what to do. His eyes burned with anger as he stared up at the sky in his bedroom.

Daphne walked towards him, a cup of sparkling apple juice in her hands. "Puck?"

"Hm?" He saw her in the corner of his eyes. "Oh, hey munchkin. Were the kids too much for you to handle?"

She smiled. "Not at all. They're wickedly awesomesauce. They're so cute! Aw, I want to be a kid again!"

He shook his head. "You're physically 23, but mentally two."

"Hey," she said defensively, "I'm more like eight! Two year olds can't talk."

"Holly started talking a week before her second birthday."

Daphne scoffed. "That's because she's a fairy, you dummy." Puck didn't even comment back, and Daphne frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

His fist shook and his body movement creaked the bed. "_He's..._out...there."

"Oh come _on! _What has it been? Over 200 years since you've seen Peter Pan? I mean, yeah, he has a kid, and a wife, but you don't have to be such a downer..."

Puck shook his head. "Not him." He dragged Daphne towards the door and opened it a few inches. "_Him._"

Holly was playing in the living room with her friends from kindergarten class. It was another Christmas that the Grimms decided to invite the town. There were decorations around the room and twinkling lights everywhere. Christmas music was playing and everyone seemed to be having fun. Holly giggled as one boy started dancing.

"Hey, Holla," he said proudly. "I sing this song myself!"

"No you can't," she said. "This needing two person singing, Tofu!"

"Then sing 'long, Holla!" 'Tofu' said, "_Baby, is cold outside_!"

"_I've gotta go 'way_," she sang in an off-key tune.

"_Baby, is cold outside_," Tofu said, shivering.

"_This evening's been_..."

"_Be hoping that you drop in_!" By now, the adults were smiling at the two. The other little kids stared in awe as if they were professional singers.

"_So very nice!_" Holly curtsied for her friend.

"_I hold your hands, they like ice_," Tofu grabbed her hands and Puck silently fumed.

"_My_ punk-rock Daddy_ will worry,_" she said, pointing her finger at her dad. He turned red as all the attention was on him, and he forced off the grimace on his face.

"_Beautiful, what your hurry?_" Tofu spun Holly in his arms.

"_My father being pace 'n the floor,_" she said, giving a bright smile to her over-the-edge dad.

"_Listen to them fireplace _ROAR!" he let out a growl and all the little kids laughed.

It seemed Holly didn't know all the lyrics and skipped all the way to the end. "_I really no stay._.."

"_Get over that old out!_" Tofu commanded, pointing his chubby finger at her. She grinned childishly at him and both said. "_Oh but is cold outside_!" Everyone clapped and gushed over how cute the two were.

Daphne let out a loud, "Bravo! That was mucho gravy, wasn't it, Puck?..." She glanced at the angry father, then shrugged. "So much like my dad. I guess it's like father like son-in-law-who's-a-fairy."

Puck grumbled. "Too...young...for...boys..."

"Brosef-in-law, chill," Daphne said. "I think it's cute."

"But with a guy named Tofu?"

Daphne stared at him. "You're clueless aren't you? Tofu sounds like Topher, which is short for Christopher."

Puck shook his head. "Kids these days. Making up stupid nicknames."

"And the _Trickster King _isn't stupid?"

"Shut up."

She giggled. "Oh, look! Holly's going outside by herself. You better go after her to make sure she's safe."

Puck grumbled as he walked towards the door and passed all the guests. He leaned against the patio and watched Holly tumble herself down the hill.

She sang to herself. "Holly and Chris went up a hill to catch some bunch of fairies, Chris fell down and broking his crown and Holly keep chasing the fairies!" As she herself tumbled down, she thought aloud, "Hm. Not very rhyme-y."

Puck called from the top of the hill. "What about 'Holly and Chris went up the hill to catch a bunch of fairies. Chris fell down and Daddy stole his crown and kept Holly all to himself'?" He then cart-wheeled down the hill.

His daughter pursed her lips. "Catchy, but mean!" He landed next to her and they laughed. Holly smiled and shone her big blue eyes at him. "Why not can I hang out with Tofu?"

"He's bad," her dad said simply.

"How?" she said confused. "He's nice and gentleman-y like and, and..."

"Bad. It's bad to be nice and gentlemanly like."

Holly gasped, "You liar of a daddy!"

He snorted at her choice of words. But he wasn't prepared for what she said next.

" No lying now and 'beating around the bush' and tell about Mommy to me!"

Puck looked taken aback, then tried to look calmed. "Um, what's a 'mommy'?"

"No lying! All my classmates have mommies, why no I?" she said, starting to sniffle. "I see my friends be drop at school every day by mommies. Where mines? Do even I has one?" She hugged her dad, and gripped his shirt tightly.

He sighed, and nuzzled her small head. "Oh, Holls. You do, you do. She's...it's hard to explain..."

"Dead?" Holly finished.

Puck looked taken aback again. "How do you..." He didn't recall telling her about the cycle of life...

"I'm no stupid, Daddy. Remember? I'm fairy? Granny Titania to me gave a book on humans and fairies on last year Christmas. Can say it you. She dead. Mommy gone. Say it. Bye bye, Mommy."

Puck closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. "No...I don't want to."

Holly patted his hand and hugged him tightly. "Aunt Daphne told how Mommy sacrifice she for me. Is true?" Puck nodded numbly. "Oh, Daddy. Is okay. Auntie Daphne said we visit her by going school."

"School?"

"It no school? Um..Scrool? Scroon?"

"Scrooge?"

"Oh yeah! We visit him and see Mommy from time of time. No worry."

Puck let out a small laugh. "How is it that you're fairing better than me?"

"'Cause you have more, than me, of connection with her. Durr!" she said, waving her arms around. "Know what? I'm going to be grown up tomorrow and take you out for icream to make you happy! And we can do maybe what you used do? What you did do? Play pranks or something?"

Puck grinned at her. "You're like my savior, Holls."

She puffed up her chest in a Puck-like manner. "'Course! I daughter of the Trickster King!"

"Yes you are," he said, smiling.

"And what's your name, little lady?" Scrooge asked Holly.

She saluted him. "I'm Holly Goodfellow! Short for Hollister!"

Scrooge raised an eyebrow at her father. He let out a small laugh. "It's not really. Sabrina decided on Holly before she passed."

"Oh? And I presume that's why you're here today?"

"Yep!" Holly said for her dad. "I'm the grown up todays so all questions going to me!"

The Everafter laughed. "Oh, I see. Well, then miss Goodfellow. Would you like to see your mama?"

Her eyes brightened. "Yes!"

As they walked down a hallway, Scrooge explained to Puck. "We made a contraption in which the ghost's soul can be seen and heard without having to control some living human being's body, so you nor your daughter will have to be 'taken over' for you to hear your wife."

"Oh, good. The Marshmallow told me how it was kind of freaky to see her sister get taken over by my dad that year they came here."

"Ooh, you has Marshmallows, Mr. Scronge?" Holly licked her lips.

Puck laughed. "Holls, I meant Marshmallows as in Aunt Daphne. And it's Mr. Scrooge."

She gave a sheepish looking, toothy grin. "Oops. Sorry Mr...Mr. Scrooge? Mr. Scrooge!"

The old man laughed. "Quite alright, missy. Now, be quiet as you enter the room. You wouldn't want to disturb the other spirits."

The room was dimly lit, and there was a round table with six chairs. They removed the three and sat down in the remaining seats. In the middle of the table was a contraption, similar to a projector, with a microphone attached to it.

"Hold hands, Goodfellows," Scrooge said, taking Holly's right hand and Puck's left. The contraption flickered to life and Scrooge talked through the microphone. "Spirit! Sabrina Grimm! Your family is here to talk to you!"

At first, there wasn't any response.

"What wrongs, Mr. Scrooge?" Holly asked worriedly.

"It seems someone doesn't believe we can talk to your mommy, Ms. Goodfellow," Scrooge said solemnly, then turned to Puck. "Sir, we won't be able to do this if you don't believe you'll see your wife again."

Holly gasped at her father. "Daddy! You no believe we see mommy?"

Puck turned his head away from the two. "Holly, her death is something that's an uncomfortable subject to me..."

Holly looked at him angrily. "Daddy. It doesn't sound like you love mommy."

Puck felt like he was punched in his gut. "What?"

"You hearing me! A marriage, says book from Granny Titania, is building on faithness and trustingness. Even if one person gone, love be still there! You no believe, so no faith and trust, so no love. GIVE MOMMY LOVE OR I NO SEE HER AND CRY!" Holly said defiantly.

The two men stared at her until Scrooge chuckled. "You have one remarkable daughter here, Mr. Puck."

Holly stared into her daddy's eyes. "Did you no tell or yes tell me that you wished for mommy happy? Is not hading faith and trust and pixie dust making her happy? Is not let her see me make her happy? Answer me, Daddy!"

Puck looked at his daughter, and saw Sabrina. Holly inherited the blue eyes, the hair, and the stubbornness. After she wanted something, she would get it. She was so stubborn she would even go measures to talk back to her dad to see her mom. A mini Sabrina.

Puck suddenly chuckled. "Faith, trust, and pixie dust? You've been hanging out with Pan's son, 'Tofu', too much."

Holly had a pouting look on her face.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to believe. I promise." Puck looked at the contraption. "For so many years I've mourned over Sabrina. Cheesy, very much so, but it's true. I believed for awhile that I would see her again, but then...that dream just vanished. I forgot how she told me about peace and love in the world happening, and everything suddenly darkened. As if someone turned my heart black and put an X over it.

"I really had no one to turn to. The only thing that must've kept me sane was you, Holls. You're so much like your mom. Same eyes, hair, and most other physical traits. You even have the same personality; well, most. You got me through the four or so years without her, so it's only fair that I pay you back, Holls, by believing. I'm ready to see my wife again, Scrooge."

"About time," a voice commented. Puck and the two looked up at a projector-like screen and saw a very attractive woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "I was worried I wouldn't get to see my baby because of her father's idioticy."

"Sabrina," Puck breathed. He then turned to Holly to see her reaction.

"M..." she started, gasping and trembling. "Mommy...Mommy!...MOMMY!" Holly started crying, jumping on the table and desperately trying to hug her mother. The spirit was somehow able to embrace her back.

"Holls, get down from the table," Puck scolded. "You might break it with your weight!"

Sabrina smiled warmly at her husband. "Finally. I see you again."

Scrooge slowly went out of the room. "I'll leave you all to bond for now. Take as long as you need."

As soon as he was gone, Puck jumped onto the table too and practically jumped into Sabrina's arms.

"Hey!" she said, almost falling over. "I can't carry this much weight! I could've if I was alive, but I'm as light as a feather, and you two weigh like Daphne after a Mexican fiesta!"

Holly nuzzled herself against her mother. "Mommy..."

Sabrina's eyes softened. "You're so big and beautiful, Holly."

Puck smirked. "Like you, right?"

Red swept over Sabrina's face. "S-shut up!"

Puck smiled and said. "You really haven't changed."

"No not really. Not much happens in the spirit world."

"No go to heaven?" Holly gasped.

Sabrina laughed. "Not yet. There's a lot of people who want to get in, too. It's nice to let them go first."

Puck stared at his wife. "...You're going to wait for us?"

"Of course!" she said. "It'd be lonely without you two." Her husband smiled. 'Can I kiss her?' he thought to himself.

"We can try," Sabrina said, smirking at his thought. "You're really lip-deprived, aren't you?"

Puck grinned. "I've saved my lips only for you."

"Mommy, Daddy, kiss kiss! Kiss kiss, Holly, Chris!" Holly chanted.

Sabrina blinked. "Chris? Who's that?"

"Holly's infatuated with this big, burly biker who cusses like a rapper," Puck said smoothly. "Bad man."

"You liar!" Holly said. "I infatsituated with Tofu Pan, Peter's Pan son. He cute, and nice and gentleman-y, and...and..."

Sabrina laughed. "Well he sounds nice."

Puck gaped at his wife. "You're actually allowing this?"

"Well, Holly is my daughter, so we should both have good taste in guys. I picked you, so her pick is probably not as perverted and haughty as you," Sabrina joked.

"Oh, shut it," Puck laughed. Sabrina and her husband just smiled, then Puck brought his head closer to her face. When he pressed his lips to hers, he actually felt it. His heart sky rocketed and he grinned in the kiss.

"Yay! Kiss kiss!" Holly cried happily. "Mommy and Daddy make another baby!"

Puck and Sabrina stared. "Is that even possible?" Sabrina asked herself.

"Maybe," Puck shrugged. "But I love my family the way it is. I have all I want for Christmas." The three hugged tightly as so many emotions flooded through them. Even if the whole family wasn't alive, they could spend time together just thinking of their others. Everyone was happy, feeling loved and having peace. After all, happiness is what they only really needed.

And wishing for happiness was what started this story.

'Dear Santa, Fairies, and The Holy Family,

Thank you for giving us happiness. Many people might not know this. but the the whole world has happiness at one point. Even if someone dies, they've smiled at one point. Even if someone is sent to prison, as a child, they were carefree and happy. Everyone started out happy, and that's how everything will end. In happiness.

Merry Christmas,

The Goodfellows (mostly Sabrina)

**The End**

**A/N.** Sorry it was excessively sappy and fluffy. I don't really know if you guys enjoyed reading, but writing it was fun! Yes, I teared up a bit when writing Sabrina's passing, but an interesting write, nevertheless.

Merry Christmas!

~Lara


End file.
